A Century Ends
by RReverie
Summary: O que aconteceu depois da Batalha de Hogwarts? Harry é internado no St. Mungus junto com alguns dos sobreviventes, mas o rapaz parece estar travando uma batalha interna. Com o fim do século de terror, e com a vinda do novo milênio, Nos deparamos com o novo alvorecer da comunidade Bruxa. (A história se passa exatamente depois da Batalha de Hogwarts).


Prólogo

A Century Ends

O quarto estava envolto numa penumbra aconchegante.

Harry Potter estava deitado na única cama do quarto, adormecido num sono inquieto desde a noite anterior. Os acontecimentos das semanas anteriores vinham de todos os lados, misturados em um turbilhão de emoções.

Hermione, chorosa numa das poltronas, acompanhada da Sra. Weasley, observava o amigo com pesar. Havia sim, um pouco de alívio, mas o pesar era maior. Menos de doze horas atrás, Hermione acreditava que seu melhor amigo estava morto. Pouco depois, ele derrotara o maior bruxo das trevas do mundo contemporâneo. Ela queria dormir também, mas ela não conseguia – ou talvez fosse o seu subconsciente lhe dizendo que se ela fechasse os olhos, tudo não passasse de um sonho.

Harry gemeu baixinho e a Sra. Weasley abriu os olhos na hora. Ela passara a noite ajudando a cuidar de cada um de seus filhos e agora, ao saber que – quase – todos estavam vivos e a salvo, velava a cama de Harry, esperando para a ser a primeira a lhe abraçar e agradecer por tudo, mais uma vez.

A porta do quarto abriu e Rony Weasley entrou. Ao contrário de Hermione, Rony ficara em Hogwarts para ajudar a contar as baixas e cuidas da triagem dos feridos junto com Luna e Neville. Rony também usava as mesmas roupas sujas do dia anterior.

Harry virou o rosto lentamente e encarou Hermione por alguns segundos. Seus olhos verdes estavam diferentes. Eles não brilhavam, estavam... vazios. Assustada, a Sra. Weasley foi chamar a enfermeira. Assim que a jovem entrou na sala, Harry começou a gritar e balbuciar palavras desconexas. Hermione agarrou a mão de Rony e começou a soluçar baixinho enquanto a medibruxa cuidadosamente virava um copo de poção relaxante para o rapaz, que logo voltou para o mundo dos sonhos.

— O que aconteceu como ele? – perguntou Hermione entre soluços – Ele estava bem...

— Eu sinto muito. – disse a jovem pesarosa – Harry... Seu amigo vai passar por um longo período de recuperação. Uma recuperação psicológica.

— Eu farei tudo o que for preciso para ajudá-lo. Em quanto tempo? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley igualmente chorosa.

— As chances de recuperação são relativamente baixas. Não é impossível, apenas... improvável.

— Improvável? – repetiu Ron olhando para o amigo adormecido.

A jovem pareceu ponderar um pouco antes de responder:

— Vocês precisam entender que seu amigo, e vocês também, passaram um trauma psicológico muito maior do que físico, por isso a estadia estendida de todos no St. Mungus. Ele precisa de vocês agora mais do nunca.

Hermione afundou seu rosto no peito de Rony enquanto liberava o resto das lágrimas. A Sra. Weasley foi até a cama do menino e passou a mão em seus cabelos negros revoltados. Ela sempre o considerara um filho. Ela perdera um ontem e não perderia outro.

Não hoje. Não.

x

_Nãos ei se alguém vai realmente se dar ao trabalho de ler essa fic, mas já tem alguns anos que eu estava com a ideia de escrevê-la. Bem, agora aqui estou, a publicando cinco anos depois do lançamento do sétimo livro da série._

_A história começa justamente no dia seguinte à batalha de Hogwarts, como vocês podem perceber. Minha ideia não é deixar o Harry louco, porém depois de tudo o que eles passaram, acho normal ele e alguns dos outros personagens exibirem sintomas de Estresse Pós-Traumático. A história se passa basicamente durante a recuperação de Harry, Hermione em Hogwarts para terminar o sétimo ano e prestar seus NIEMs e ingressar na carreira no Ministério, o apio de Rony e o eventual ingresso dele e de Harry no Ministério, a reestruturação do mundo mágico e, é claro, as relações amorosas dos personagens._

_Sobre o nome da fic: _A Century Ends_ é uma música do maravilhoso _David Gray_, e eu pensei que combinava. Vale lembrar que todos os nomes dos capítulos serão nomes de músicas ou referências à músicas._

_O capítulo Um se chama _History Boys_, uma música da talentosíssima _Nerina Pallot_, e ele sai antes do que vocês – e eu – imaginam._

_Um abraço bem grande_

_R. Reverie_


End file.
